


Safe With You, Always

by orangemonster33



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, For my mate's birthday, Forehead Kisses, Spooning, The doctor panics, Yaz gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangemonster33/pseuds/orangemonster33
Summary: This is for my friend's birthday!Prompt: Yaz in pain or injured and injured and Thirteen loving on her kind of fic with a good spoon in there, maybe a few forehead kisses in there!





	Safe With You, Always

The Doctor groaned. She winced as her hand pressed on the throbbing part of her head. No blood though. That’s good. Everything was silent, too silent. The Doctor’s eyes flew open as she remembered the blast from that land mine. She had been thrown backwards and the noise of the explosion had left her unable to hear what was going on around her.   
She took in the scene around her, and the more she saw the more anger and panic rose within her. There was fire everywhere, people with blood streaking their faces and bodies, pain and anguish on their faces. None of those faces were right though. None were who she wanted to see safe. The Doctor ran looking everywhere she could, stopping to help lift injured people to safety but itching to find her team. Her fam. Specifically Yaz. She had to know she was safe.   
The Doctor became frantic running about with a wild determination until she saw it. The Doctor stopped for a second as she saw Ryan running carrying something, no someone, in his arms with Graham behind him. They looked small and limp in his arms, and the Doctor was filled with dread. Her gaze came back up to his face as he seemed to be yelling for her.   
The Doctor immediately took off towards Ryan, hoping beyond all hope that that wasn’t Yaz in his arms, but as she got closer it became inevitable that that was exactly who she was going to find. The Doctor whistled for the TARDIS (the time ship hated that, but the Doctor hoped that just this once she would understand the desperate nature of this situation), and the blue box materialised between her and Ryan. They reached the door at he same time and Ryan bolted in with the Doctor hot on his heels.  
Her entire body ran cold as she took in the blood staining Ryan’s shirt and dripping from the woman in his arms. “Med bay. NOW.” She commanded and forced her petrified legs forward after Ryan. The TARDIS was apparently as concerned about Yaz as the rest of the team since she had produced a bed in the Med bay for her and already begun the diagnostic tests on her.   
It was only after Ryan put her down that the Doctor saw the large piece of shrapnel sticking out of Yaz’s upper thigh, causing blood to ooze out of the surrounding area. She gasped and grabbed Yaz’s hand in hers as she searched her face for any signs of life. The TARDIS had found a pulse, but they had to stop that bleeding. And quickly.   
“Doctor, what the hell do we do?” Ryan’s voice came out panicked and strained. “They only taught us not to take out the foreign body in first aid courses until you get help, but not what to do when you have to be the help!”  
The Doctor was as panicked as Ryan, but she quickly blinked away the tears in her eyes and shrugged off her coat.  
“It’s going to be okay Ryan; these injuries always look worse than they are. I need you to help me though,” she managed a weak smile and Ryan looked calmer. She was apparently better at convincing him that herself. “Grab me those scissors so we can expose the area and see what we are dealing with okay?”  
Ryan did so and looked on with a worried expression on his face. It was at that moment that Graham entered the room and gently squeezed his grandson’s hand. “She’ll be alright son, she’s in the best possible hands. And she’s a fighter.”  
It was then that Yaz started making pained groans. “She’s coming around! Yaz, baby, it’s going to be okay baby, I’ve got you. Ryan and Graham are here too, we’re going to help you, just stay still hun.”   
Yaz managed to look up quickly at the Doctor before losing consciousness again. “Ah, shit. Right Ryan come here now okay? We have no other choice, we need to get this out and then I can stop the bleeding. We need to pull it the way it came in okay? Graham will you hold her hand, this is going to hurt.”  
Graham nodded grimly and the men approached the bed, Ryan wiping his hands nervously. The Doctor maintained a firm grip on Yaz’s leg, her hands covered in her girlfriend’s blood and her eyes full of worry and concern as she watched Yaz’s face.   
“Okay, when you’re ready Ryan. 3,2,1, Pull!”  
**********  
The noise of the TARDIS hummed softly around the room as Yaz came to. She winced as the light entered her eyes and turned her head to the side. The Doctor was slumped in a chair beside her bed, her hand clasped in Yaz’s own.   
“Doctor? What happened?” Her voice emerged gravelly and weak, but the Doctor’s eyes flew open at the sound.  
“Yaz! Oh my gosh! You’re awake!” A smile spread across her face as she saw her Yaz awake and alright. “How are you feeling my love?”  
“Like shit.” They both giggled. “And a bit fuzzy, and crazy hungry!”  
“Ahh the fuzziness is probably the painkillers. You properly got that thing embedded in your leg.” The Doctor gestured over to the large piece of sharp metal lying in the corner of the room, and Yaz’s eyes widened.   
“Woah, was that stuck in me? How did you get it out? Am I okay?” She lifted the sheet to look at her heavily bandaged leg.  
“Yeah it was thrown at you by the explosion. Ryan helped me. He’s off sleeping after that. I just never want to see you like that again, I was terrified.” Yaz reached out for the Doctor and stroked her cheek.  
“You saved me. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”  
“Well too right, you aren’t walking on that leg for quite a while!” They both laughed and the Doctor got up. “I’ll go fetch you some food hun.” She lent down and pressed kiss to Yaz’s forehead.  
“Wait! No! Umm.. I mean, maybe in a bit? I just want to cuddle now? Please?”  
The Doctor smiled softly before walking back towards the bed and cuddling in behind her girlfriend, careful not to touch her injured leg.  
“Mmm you’re comfy,” Yaz snuggled into the Doctor and took a deep breath in, taking in the scent of her favourite person in the universe.


End file.
